Doctor Who-The Doctors and the Darkness
by Staticpaws
Summary: The 10th and 11th Doctor must team up with some of their companions in order to face the Darkness, but when they find themselves trapped in a strange maze-like place, things are not as easy as they seem. (First fanfic. Please read) Contains small amounts of Doctor!Whump and Dark!Doctor. T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1: The White Room

This is my first fanfiction so please read and review! I hope you enjoy it!

**Chapter 1: The White Room**

Clara slowly opened her eyes. Her head was thumping and she felt the walls of the room she was in closing in on her making her feel claustrophobic. Looking around she found large piles of furniture and random items all painted white. The walls, floor and ceiling were also white. Her eyes stung and adjusted to the brightness of the room as everything came into focus. Where was she? The last thing she remembered was being it the TARDIS with the Doctor-the Doctor! Where was he? She thought looking around.

Suddenly she heard a loud groaning noise from behind her. Becoming more alert, she picked up the nearest object (In this case it was a white hairbrush) and whipped around brandishing it like a sword. "W-who's there?"

Then she saw him. A crumpled heap on the floor, lying behind a stack of books and old toys. "Doctor!" Clara exclaimed rushing toward him "Doctor are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm completely fine" he spluttered attempting to hoist himself up but failing miserably. "No I'm not." He admitted in a weak voice. "Where are we?" Clara asked reaching out a hand and helping him up. "I have no idea" the doctor replied scanning the area with his sonic screwdriver, flipping it once in the air, and then returning it to his coat pocket. "Oh."

"Oh? What is that supposed to mean" Clara folded her arms. "Doctor?" she waved her hand in front of his face but he didn't answer her. His face wore a distant, hollow expression, one that Clara had hardly ever seen him use. She was starting to become disturbed by the long silence that was taking place. The doctor was usually prancing about making random remarks about strange planets and adventures. The silence was quickly interrupted by a shriek of excruciating pain and a thump as the Doctor's legs gave way and he slumped against the wall.

"This room." He gasped, clearly out of breath.

"What about it?"

"There's a poisonous gas present in this room'

"But…I can't feel anything?"

"That's because it's only poisonous to Timelords."

"What am I supposed to do?" she yelped starting to panic. The doctor's face was screwed into a grimace "I…I can't stand it" He moaned and rolled over on the floor clutching his stomach. Clara gasped and kneeled down beside him, still unsure of what to do. "Doctor! Tell me what I can do!" She insisted, but he ignored her question once again. "I'm dying, Clara." He whispered. He was breathing very heavily and Clara felt uneasy seeing him in pain. Suddenly, he turned to her and grabbed her hand. "Clara." He said firmly looking straight into her eyes. "Help…me…" She bit her lip with eyes glazed with tears, but then it clicked. Then she knew what to do.


	2. Chapter 2: The Letter

**Chapter 2: The Letter**

"The Ice Age?!" Donna screeched "It's flipping cold already I don't think I need to be even colder!"

"Well then, Miss Donna Noble, where would YOU like to go?" The tenth Doctor replied rolling his eyes at Donna. They were casually walking down a busy high street together; passing shoppers flashed weird looks at the strange man in the trench coat. Donna dragged the Doctor into the nearest shoe shop by his collar. The Doctor groaned. "Not again…how many shoes can one woman have?" Donna ignored him and began examining shelves stack with shoeboxes trying on pairs of shoes, one after the other. "Ugh, we could be climbing mountain on the planet Gerelak right now, partying in the 1960's, riding dinosaurs though vast jungles but instead you'd prefer to- oh! Look it these!" he interrupted himself to pick a pair of bright yellow Converse shoes off the shelf. "What do you think?" he grinned holding them up for Donna to see. "They're horrible!" she grumbled struggling to hold in a laugh. "But they would look better in blue." She suggested. "It would match with your suit!" The doctor huffed and brought the shoes over to the customer services desk. "Excuse me?" He said to the woman behind the counter. She was short and dark haired and her eyes widened when she saw the Doctor. "I was wondering whether you had these in blue?" He put the shoes on the desk and smiled at her. " Yes we do!" she answered going to the cupboard behind her and bringing out the blue shoes. As he paid for them, the woman took an envelope from her pocket and passed it to the Doctor. "For me?" He said looking surprised. She nodded.

As they walked back down the high street the Doctor unsealed the letter and took out a piece of paper. He read it out loud. "Help me.'

"Well that's a bit vague" Donna retorted, "What are we supposed to do?"

"I can use the TARDIS voice interface to trace the letter and find out exactly where it's come from," said the Doctor, grabbing Donna's hand and running to the TARDIS.

River Song was perched on her bed with a book in her hand. She looked up as she heard footsteps and saw a woman staring back at her from outside her cell. "Ah, have you come to move me to a new cell again?" she sighed stepping off the bed and towards the bars. "No." The woman replied, "I came to give you this." She fumbled about in her bag for a moment and then pulled out a letter identical to the one the tenth Doctor had received. She handed it to River song and walked away without saying another word.

Amy and Rory were at a restaurant at a holiday park. It was the 22nd of March when they received the letter. "Here is your table sir," The waiter said to Rory. Both of them sat down at the table. It was covered in a laced tablecloth with a glass ornament weighing it down. There was a stand on which the menu was leaned against. Rory picked up the menu and something slid out of it. "What's that?" Amy puzzled picking up what had just fallen on the table.

" A letter I think. " Rory replied looking just as confused as she did. Amy tore it open and they both read the letter to themselves and then exchanged knowing glances. "Rory, do you think this has something to do with-"

"The Doctor?" he finished her sentence perfectly.


	3. Chapter 3: Running

**Chapter 3: Running**

The Doctor moaned as a jolt of pain shot up his back. This was it. He was going to die and never regenerate. He allowed the pain to engulf him in darkness and began to slip in and out of consciousness. Then there was someone. Someone was running towards him. A man. The Doctor couldn't focus on him but he had what looked like a mask on his face. He shouted something at Clara who then got up and ran further than the Doctor could see. "Clara…no." He managed to say just before the man approached him and then all he saw was darkness.

When he awoke he was in what looked like a huge tunnel It was still dark but not as dark as it was before. The doctor lazily rubbed his eyes and stood up. "Doctor." The Doctor heard his name being faintly called but disregarded it as something else. He continued to walk through the eerie tunnel. "You're a disgrace." A booming voice said. The doctor turned around quickly starting to become frightened. "H-hello?" he called down the tunnel but only his echo replied. Then he saw the shadows closing in on him. He gasped and without thinking, turned and ran in the opposite direction through the tunnel that never seemed to end. "Doctor." said a voice that sounded like Rory Pond. "You let me die and die again. You watched others die at your feet. People die for you, some of which hardly know you. Because they trust you Doctor. They trust you and you let them down." The Doctor grimaced like he had received a physical blow, but continued to run even faster this time. "Doctor…" said a ghostly voice full of pain that he recognised as Rose Tyler. " You left me." The voice echoed through the tunnel and the Doctor jammed his fingers in his ears but it was no use. "You do that a lot. You keep your companion until they leave you, or you leave them. You put me on the shelf to collect dust with all your other past companions. You destroy them." The Doctor squealed and forced himself to keep running.

"Rule one, the Doctor lies." Stated the sad voice of his wife River Song. "Because that's what you do. You lie and you run. You'll have to stop running soon Doctor. You know you'll have to face the ghosts soon."

And then the Doctor was falling and falling over and over again enduring the taunts and threats and accusations of everyone he'd ever known. "Please." He whimpered, "Make it stop!"

"Everything's okay now." Said a strangely familiar voice. "Wake up." The Doctor's eyes flicked open again and he slammed his hand over his mouth. Standing over him was his tenth incarnation. "Hello, I'm the Doctor!" The tenth doctor introduced himself cheerily.


	4. Chapter 4: It's Ten to Eleven

As you may as realised, the chapters for these are pretty small. They can be as small as drabbles or as long as 700 words, sorry about that x3

**Chapter 4: It's Ten to Eleven**

It was weird seeing yourself looking down on you. It was even weirder for the eleventh doctor and despite everything that had just happened, a smile crept onto his face as he saw what used to be him. A tall, skinny man with wild spiky hair, a long brown trench coat, a tight suit and a glint of madness in his eyes. "Why are you smiling?" asked the tenth Doctor with a look of confusion on his face. The eleventh doctor ignored his question and at up. " Where am I?"

"You're in the TARDIS."

"The TARDIS?"

"It's a time machine. It stands for Time And Relative-"

"I know what it is!" He snapped with a look of frustration on his face. Ten raised his eyebrows and then turned serious once more. "Sir, I need you to tell me your name." he demanded. "I'm…" he began but was interrupted "Doctor!" Amy Pond, his former companion came running towards him. "Amy!" he got up and embraced her. This day was getting evermore confusing, but he wasn't complaining. It had been over two years since he last saw Amelia Pond and he wasn't convinced he would ever have seen her again. The tenth Doctor, on the other hand, was baffled. She had called out 'Doctor' and then ran towards the stranger.. "What?" he stuttered, looking at both of them. Amy flashed a suspicious look at the tenth Doctor. "If the Doctor is here…" she pointed back at the eleventh Doctor "Then who are you?"

The Tenth Doctor opened his mouth to answer but the eleventh doctor stepped in and answered for him. "I'm you." He said "I'm your eleventh incarnation.' He straightened his bowtie, then took out his sonic screwdriver and smirked as the tenth Doctor's jaw dropped open. "But…how?" Ten muttered.

"I have no idea." The eleventh doctor replied. "No, I mean, we made contact. That should have caused a paradox!" Ten exclaimed.

"You what?"

"I carried you to my TARDIS. You were dying and completely blacked out."

But how did you know to come?" Eleven asked. "I got a letter." The tenth doctor reached into his coat pocket, took out the TARDIS blue envelope and handed it to the eleventh Doctor who opened it and began to scan it with his sonic screwdriver. He sniffed it, licked it and then gave it back.

"Where did you get this \?" he wondered pacing around the console.

"I was in a shop. A shopkeeper gave it to me. I traced it's past locations with the TARDIS and found River Song, Ginger and her partner." He explained. "Wait a minute. Let me get this straight." Amy began "Both of you are the Doctor?"

"Yes!" both doctors chorused simultaneously. Amy ran to the TARDIS library to find Rory and explain to him what had happened. As Amy left, Donna entered the main console room. "Donna!" The eleventh doctor ran up to her and wrapped his arms around her with tears in his eyes. "Doctor!" She called to the tenth doctor who was watching from a distance. "Get this lunatic off me!" she slapped the eleventh Doctor across the face and he staggered back and then laughed. "You're still the same old Donna." Donna turned to the Tenth Doctor. "Doctor…who is he?" she questioned.


	5. Chapter 5: The Mystery

Another pretty short chapter ._.

**Chapter 5: The Mystery**

All seven of them were gathered in the TARDIS. Both Doctors, Amy, Rory, River, Clara and Donna. "Right!" The eleventh Doctor stood up to face them. "Introductions. This is Clara my newest companion and this is Amy and Rory. The companions I had before Clara. They're married and that's their daughter." He motioned to River song. "Oh, yes right…and I'm the Doctor, and he's the Doctor too." He said pointing to the tenth Doctor who then took over speaking. "It's a bit hard to explain. Timey wimey stuff. This is Donna. My current companion before them lot of there." He looked over at Clara, Amy and Rory. "Anyway. As I was saying., Donna's a temp from Chiswick. She's brilliant! And I bit annoying too sometimes bu-"

"Oi!" Donna shouted glaring at the Doctor and he smiled sheepishly. The eleventh Doctor began to speak. "This is River. She's…um…a friend" He said anxiously running his fingers through his hair. "I'm his wife" River corrected him. "WHAT?" Both Donna and the doctor shouted with looks of pure shock "I have a wife now?" The tenth doctor said. Donna was in the hysterics and the eleventh Doctor hung his head embarrassed. Quickly changing the subject, he continued. "So… These letters. Where did they come from because I certainly didn't send them." Everyone began to speak at once, but one voice surpassed the others. "I sent the letters." Clara announced and everyone turned to face her. " How did you…" the eleventh Doctor began "I don't know." She struggled to find words to explain. "I just…did somehow" She looked around awkwardly at all the eyes on her. Then Ten jumped up suddenly. " Oh! The woman!" he said "The woman who gave me the letter…she looked exactly like you!" his eyes widened and the River joined in too. "Yes! The person who came to my cell is Stormcage. She was you!" Clara, the Impossible Girl had somehow managed to connect and send a message to her other selves scattered throughout space and time to send for help. "But how could you have been in three completely different places at once?" Donna asked. Clara didn't reply, only shrugged and then turned to the eleventh Doctor and winked at him.


	6. Chapter 6:An Unknown Enemy

**Author's note:** I know that there is already a creature in Doctor who called 'the Darkness' but this creature only takes the name of the name of the Darkness. Like how Voldemort took that name, and his real name is Tom Riddle and how- okay I think you get the point

**Chapter 6: An Unknown Enemy**

"What's with the bowtie?" the tenth doctor strolled over to the Eleventh and poked his bowtie. The Eleventh backed away defensively, gave his former self a stern warning look and straightened it. "It's cool." He said proudly whilst the tenth Doctor sniggered, "I can't believe I would wear that" he answered.

"What about you Skinny? You wear those glasses and we both know that you can see perfectly fine." The eleventh Doctor growled in a mocking tone. The tenth Doctor looked offended and added in his defence, "I think they make me look clever." The eleventh doctor never got a chance to argue back as Rory butted in. "Um…guys" he said quietly "I'm sorry to disrupt your bickering but can we actually DO something." Both Doctors snapped back into action. "Yes! Right! Okay!" The eleventh doctor spun round and began pressing buttons and pulling levers on the TARDIS console. "So the big question is…who wants me dead?" The TARDIS began the shake, sparks began to fly and everyone was chucked around the console room. "Let's find out shall we?" the tenth Doctor bellowed over the noise of the TARDIS crashing though the Time Vortex. "Allons-y!"

"Where are we going?" River asked

"I don't know!" he replied, "We never put in the destination co-ordinates. The TARDIS is being pulled by something!"

After about five minutes of bumping and crashing about, the engines groaned and whirred and the TARDIS became still. "Have we landed?" Amy asked curiously. The TARDIS usually made a loud 'THUMP' noise when is landed but it hadn't this time. "I think we have." The tenth Doctor said but he felt a bit unsure of himself. He opened the TARDIS door a crack and poked his head around it. They had landed in what looked like an empty box room with eight identical metal doors. Two on each side. He dug his hand into his coat pocket and pulled out his sonic screwdriver, using it to search the room for anything unusual or dangerous. No harmful gases. No illusions. Nothing toxic or corrosive. No aliens or any other signs of life apart from them. As far as his sonic and common sense told him; there was nothing remotely dangerous in this room.

"All clear." He turned back round to face them. All seven of them stumbled out of the TARDIS. "What is this place?" Clara wondered as they took in their surrounding. It was like the White Room, but smaller and with no furniture at all. Their freedom to wander around was quickly cut off suddenly when there was a loud 'ZAAAAP' and they all found themselves trapped with a dome shaped force field.. "You said it was safe!" Donna cried, frozen to the spot. "I didn't realise…" the tenth Doctor admitted.

An hour had passed since they had been trapped in the dome. Both doctors sat on the ground trying to calculate a way out. "What, are we just going to stay trapped here forever?" Amy said through gritted teeth. "Amy, you have to be patient and wait." The tenth Doctor replied in a stern voice. "I don't mind waiting here with you sweetie." River purred, shuffling over to sit next to him. "Stop flirting with me River, I'm not your husband you know"

"You will be"

"But I'm not yet."

"You can be if you want."

The tenth Doctor glared at her but then a spine-tingling voice filled the room. "Hello." It whispered. The voice was high and raspy; it made everyone's hairs stand on end. "Where are you, show yourself!" The eleventh Doctor demanded looking around for who or what he was talking to. "I am here Doctor." The voice said, "I am here, and I am everywhere. I am your most horrid nightmare, your worst fear and your darkest secret. I travel as single atoms in the air and I can rearrange myself." The Doctor blinked and then standing in front of her; was the young Amelia Pond. Her eyes were tired and her face was grim, she lifted her head and said "I'm waiting, Doctor," in a sad, hypnotic voice. The eleventh Doctor looked at her. "I'm so sorry Amelia." He gulped and began walking towards the young Amelia. The other six of them restrained. "Doctor! I'm right here! Snap out of it!" Amy begged clicking her fingers in front of his face. "It's a trick!" The illusion disappeared and the Tenth Doctor stood up to face the Darkness, "What do you want?" he yelled as loud as he could. "We want peace. We want to live and thrive in a world of pure hatred, and to do this…we must take control. Let me demonstrate." The Darkness morphed into the form of a giant bull-like creature and the force field faded. "Let's play, run away!" the creature grunted and began to run towards them.

"Run." The tenth Doctor said, dashing to one of the doors, opening it, letting all the companions in and then slamming it shut. "We've forgot the eleventh Doctor!" River panicked, attempting to open the door again but it wouldn't budge and the doorknob vanished into thin air.


	7. Chapter 7:The Maze of Corridors

**Chapter 7: The Maze of Corridors**

"Doctor!" Amy Pond screaming banging on the door with clenched fists, "Doctor, can you hear me?" she pressed her ear to the door but heard nothing. Rory turned to the tenth Doctor "Can't you open it with your sonic screwdriver?" he asked desperately. The Doctor shook his head. "It's a door that's been cleverly designed especially to stop sonic screwdrivers from opening it, it's metal on the outside and wooden on the inside. My sonic screwdriver doesn't work on wood." he apologised. Amy continued to weep, placing her hand on the door. "Doctor, help him!" she pleaded to the tenth Doctor who shook his head sadly and replied, "We need to move on." He looked around at their surroundings; a long corridor filled with ticking clocks of every size and shape. Amy continued to bang on the door. "You don't understand. We can't go on without him! He is you!"

"Yes Amy, he is. I help others before I help myself."

"Why do you choose to leave people!?"

The tenth Doctor grabbed her by the shoulders and stared straight at her. "I don't. When I leave people, I leave them because I have no choice." He snarled. Nobody else dared to speak. Amy forced herself to look into his eyes. He looked completely different; but Amy recognised his expression of pain and anger from the eleventh Doctor. The tenth Doctor sighed and calmed himself. "I'm sorry." he said, reaching out a hand, "There's nothing I can do. We have to keep moving." Amy nodded and took his hand. She was still worried about the eleventh Doctor. She had a strange feeling that he was the main target for the Darkness; he had already managed to nearly get himself killed.

They walked for about an hour, finding themselves in a number of different corridors. Distorted corridors, upside down corridors, corridors filled with books and cluttered junk. "It feels like we've been walking in circles!" Donna complained. "We have." The Doctor pointed out, "Look at the door. There is no handle on it, this is the first corridor we were in." everyone groaned. "I need the toilet." Rory wailed. Donna scowled at him. "Well I'm sorry Rory!" she barked "But right now, we're being hunted down by a number of psychotic shape-shifting aliens who want to take over the universe and kill us all. I think you can wait."

They lingered around the corridor for about ten minutes. There were eight door and they had been through all eight of them leading back to the beginning. "We're lost." Rory groaned, leaning against the wall. In fact; he didn't even lean against it, he literally fell through the wall. "Rory!" Amy and River cried rushing over to the wall. "I'm fine…" They heard Rory say from behind the wall. "Ahhh…Complex perception filter. Very clever!" the Doctor explained, turning to the wall and sticking his hand through it. "There is no wall!" He motioned for the rest of them to follow him and disappeared through the wall.

They found themselves in a large lab. The dim lighting hit the bottles of peculiar substances lined up on the shelves making them glow eerily. In the centre of the room, wired up to a lump of ticking machinery was the TARDIS. "It's the TARDIS!" The Doctor beamed up at his beloved time machine. "It's not yours, sweetie." Said River, opening the TARDIS door to reveal the inside. "It's the eleventh Doctor's" Amy gasped looking around the new interior. "It's all kind of space-agey!" she said, "It's stupid." The tenth Doctor disagreed, showing his dislike by sticking out his tongue. "And it's impractical; the blue lighting could attract dangerous alien microorganisms." He said examining a few buttons on the console. "We should stay here until the other Doctor turns up." Donna suggested."


	8. Chapter 8:Alone in the Darkness

**Chapter 8:Alone in the Darkness**

The eleventh Doctor banged on the door and watched in horror as it turned to black wood. He faced the Darkness. "They've abandoned you!" the Darkness giggled like a small school child. It morphed into the form of a humanoid whose clothes were grey and ragged. It's here what jet black and spiky and it had a pale face with bloodshot eyes. "How many of you are there?" the Doctor asked.

"There are three."

"Oh well that's pathetic." The Doctor scoffed,

"Billion."

"Come again?"

"There are three billion of us."

"Oh…" the Doctor chewed on his bottom lip whilst the Darkness' mouth twisted into an evil grin.

"And I can do this." He laughed and began to multiply until there were ten of the Darkness, all in the same form. They prowled around the Darkness like ruthless jungle cats stalking their prey. Then all ten forms of the Darkness joined together to form a savage gigantic wolf that towered over him but the Doctor showed no signs of fear whatsoever. "A bunch of party tricks." he spat and the Darkness returned to its humanoid form. "Then tell me Doctor," The Darkness hissed, "What are you afraid of?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? Well we played run away and I'm bored of that now so lets play a guessing game!" The Darkness mimicked the voice of a child. It then proceeded to morph into various things: ghosts, monsters, an entire fleet of Daleks, Galifrey burning, even the Doctor's own grave at Trenzalore but the Doctor's expression didn't change. There wasn't even a hint of fear on his face. "You're strong Doctor!" the Darkness chuckled, patting him on the back. "In order to take control of the Universe, I need a weapon."

"What weapon?" the Doctor asked still refusing to show any signs of fear. "A weapon that will make you afraid, Doctor. A weapon of mass destruction."

"Then show me your weapon."

"I'm afraid, you won't be able to see it."

"What says I won't?"

"This." The Darkness' hand began to glow with red energy. He pointed his hand at the Doctor and a ray of light ejected from it, hitting the Doctor squarely in the chest.


	9. Chapter 9:Back in the TARDIS

**Chapter 9: Back in the TARDIS**

Donna leaned against the TARDIS console with a ham sandwich in her hand. "Mut I mwill mwon't undershhtand Mwoctor…how can mwhere be sctwo of you?" she asked, taking another bite of her sandwich. "Don't' speak with food in your mouth." he snapped "There are two alternate universes colliding causing my time stream to overlap on itself." He explained, putting on his glasses and checking something on the monitor. "Right…" Donna nodded, pretending to understand. "The eleventh Doctor still hasn't come back yet and it's been a day. I'm starting to get worried." Clara mumbled. Coincidentally, a few seconds later the TARDIS door opened and the eleventh Doctor came staggering into the room, "Hello!" he said cheerfully adjusting his bowtie. "Doctor! It's been ages! We thought we'd lost you!" Clara hugged him tightly.

"You're shaking." She said.

"Am I? I didn't realise."

"Yes, and you're pale."

"I'm completely fine!"

Clara looked at him suspiciously. She had sworn she had just seen his eyes flash red but shrugged it off.

"What happened?" Rory asked looking worried. The Doctor began to explain what had happened; from the door closing, to his conversation with the Darkness. "He told me he had a weapon." he said grimly.

"And then?" The Tenth Doctor questioned.

"And then I don't remember."

"You don't remember anything from that point?"

"No. One minute I was there and the next I was here in the TARDIS!"

The tenth Doctor paced around in circles. "It just doesn't make any sense!"he said, trying to rack his brain for an explanation. He took his glasses off and sighed.

"I think we should just forget about all the confusing mysteries for now." River said. "We should concentrate on what to do with the Darkness."

There were many rooms in the TARDIS. Some appeared randomly, some disappeared, in this case the group were in a room that was hardly ever used; the study. The study was a circular room with a wall covered with computer monitors of various sizes. Stacks of paper and unorganised folders filled the room and a round table sat in the middle with seven chairs, occupied by the Doctors and their five companions.

"I think we should stay hidden in here until the Darkness gives up." suggested Clara taking a piece of paper from the pile next to her and scribbling down her idea. "No, that won't work." Sighed River writing her idea below Clara's; "I think we should set out a trap, pretending that _we've_ given up." Rory shook his head and took the paper from her. "Why don't we just try to be _friends _with the Darkness…" Everyone stared at him, clearly not convinced by his idea. "I know!" Amy chimed, "We should hack into some of the old machines in the laboratory and make them into cool robots to use against the Darkness!" Amy smiled but Donna yanked the piece of paper from her hand and crossed through all the ideas with a permanent marker. "That's way to complicated!" she exclaimed, "Why don't we just get that Darkness thing is one place and set off a load off TNT!"

"That's a really bad idea Donna." The tenth Doctor pointed out.

"Oi! Watch it Spaceman!"

"Where on earth will we get TNT from?"

"I found some in that room down there." Donna pointed over her shoulder and the tenth Doctor's face reddened,

"I told you specifically not to go in that room!"

Everyone began to argue, and the voices began the raise slowly. "FINGERS ON LIPS!" the eleventh Doctor burst out, making everyone suddenly go silent. "I have a better plan."

The plan was as follows; Rory and Clara would locate the Darkness and tell them that they had surrendered to cause a diversion whilst River set out a cage trap in the corner of the laboratory. Then Donna would set off a TNT explosion, which would surprise the Darkness who would then hopefully rush to the laboratory. As the Darkness entered the room, River would set off her trap hopefully trapping the Darkness inside. Meanwhile; both doctors and Amy would have stolen some sort of machinery, taken it into the TARDIS and hacked into it creating a robot that would be able to destroy the Darkness with a nuclear blaster. They would carry out the plan in two days.


	10. Chapter 10:Building the Trap

This is a small chapter that I will add to when I have time. I have written about 4 more chapters, I just need to type them up and get them spell checked

**Chapter 10: Building the Trap**

The plan was drawn out on a piece of A3 card. It included a map of the corridors, main room and laboratory.

The Doctors were busy messing with tangled wires and sockets and old bits of junk like broken microwaves and heaters. Amy passed pieces to the Doctors as they worked and River was sticking planks of wood together with a long tube of superglue she had found lying about in the TARDIS. Clara and Rory had broken the security cameras they had luckily spotted hanging from each corner of the lab. Everyone was busy doing something whether it was gluing or mixing or hammering or fixing.

"Tah daaah!" Both Doctors stepped back to admire their hard work; a sideways fridge on wheels with a jetpack clumsily strapped to the bottom. It had an oversized pistol taped to the side and a teddy bear with a bowtie around its neck super glued on top.

"What d'you think?" the eleventh Doctor beamed, looking up proudly at their creation. "It's called the Doc-2-thousand."

"It's…great." River said, "What's the teddy bear for?"

"I think it makes it look cool!"

Everyone laughed. "I think we should take a break for a day" Rory yawned. His t-shirt was stained and coated with sawdust and his hands were sore and splintered. "Yes I think you're right." Agreed the tenth Doctor. "Cup of tea?"

After the evening had passed and everyone had eaten; the eleventh Doctor allocated everyone's rooms. Donna's old room had had vanished so she shared the spare room with the tenth Doctor. Amy and Rory's room was still there so they had no problems whist Clara shared her room with River.

"What about you?" Amy asked the eleventh Doctor.

"I can sleep here."

"In the Main console room? No you can't."

"I'll be fine, I've got some work to do with this machine anyway."

"Oh, okay then." Amy yawned. She trudged up the stairs and turned to face the Doctor before wandering down the hallway. "Goodnight, Raggedy Man."

"Goodnight Amelia."


	11. Chapter 11: Noises in the Night

Authors note: I kind of rushed this chapter. Oh well u_u. I might go back and rewrite it later.

**Chapter 11:Noises in the Night**

Donna couldn't sleep. Maybe it was the fact that there just happened to be a loudly snoring Timelord in the room. Maybe not. She pulled off the duvet and turned over her pillow. It was two o' clock in the morning. She had so far managed a restless sleep, drifting off for a few minutes every now and then. Every time she did, she would find that she was plagued by nightmares and wake up extremely hot and sweaty. When she had finally settled and her eyelids were just about to close shut; there was a loud crash, followed by a rustling noise from outside the room. The tenth Doctor was still sleeping peacefully and Donna began to think that she had just imagined the noise.

_BANG! CRASH! BANG!_

There it was again. Lifting herself off the bed and tiptoeing to the door trying to be as quiet as she could, she pushed the door open and walked down the corridor.

"Anyone here?" she whispered, but there was no answer. Donna cautiously moved towards the main console room, the eleventh Doctor was hunched in the corner. "Doctor, it's two o' clock in the morning! You should be asleep!" No answer. "No seriously! You'll be tired." Donna urged him.

"I…can't."

"Sorry?"

"I…" the Doctor stuttered quietly. Donna frowned. "Um…Doctor, I really think you need to." Donna said. Without warning; the Doctor whipped around and lunged at Donna who screamed and ran. She saw that the eleventh Doctor's eyes were not their usual friendly green, but burning red. He smiled like a clown who had just thrown a pie at someone's face.

"But you can't be the Doctor!" Donna gasped. The Doctor ripped the nuclear blaster from the Doc-2-thousand and pointed it at her. "I'm sorry." He cried. He looked as if he was about to throw the nuclear blaster away but then aimed it back at her, "Sorry that you have to die." He laughed madly. He shot twice, but missed as Donna dived under the console table.

"What's wrong with you?" Donna slapped him hard on the face and he crashed onto the Doc-2-thousand. Just then, everyone else dashed into the room. "What's all the commotion about I was trying to get my beauty sleep!" River huffed sounding annoyed, but her face turn pale and her jaw dropped when she saw the Doctor and Donna.

"What happened here?" The tenth Doctor exclaimed, helping Donna up. "I…He-I mean we…" Donna stammered trying to catch her breath. "He…he just attacked me randomly. B-but he's the Doctor! You're the Doctor! How could…How could…"

The tenth Doctor shushed her, "Take your time." He said calmly. "What about the eleventh Doctor?" Amy said crouching down to see the unconscious Doctor. "Unconscious." Rory confirmed, "He's fine."

"But the Doctor would never try to hurt anyone!" Amy said. "Mind distortion cause by a brain wave gun." The tenth Doctor stated, "He told us that when he spoke to the Darkness, he told us that he couldn't remember what happened after. Almost like big gap in his memory. He must have been hit with a brain wave gun-They alter your mind, and memory loss is one of the side-effects."

'Do you think he will wake up soon?' Clara asked, she expected the Doctor to answer, but the answer she got was from Rory. "Yes definitely." He said, "I have an idea."


End file.
